Lilith Valiente/Traits
Personality Initially, Lilith's personality is said to be spiteful, harden and vindictive. However, this is only a result of the trauma she went through with the Volturi that led to the murder of both her parents. Because of the heartbreak and trauma she has endured, Lilith has built up an emotional wall - a barrier - and can come across as being cruel, aggressive and mean. She tends to be rude at times, and can act selfish, impulsive and often does things her own way without thinking of the consequences. Lilith has a very complex array of emotions, mostly maintaining her tough, overconfident and arrogant, girl attitude in front of people, and bottling her emotions up inside of her. Her remarks can be seen as sarcastic at times. She is able to maintain a normal attitude even under stressful situations. However, despite her aggressive nature, she has been shown to be emotionally fragile, and sometimes cannot bare the emotional burden of some events. At the end of the day, while Lilith can appear as though she has a "harden heart", she is ultimately caring, nice and loyal to those she cares about. She also appears to have inherited traits from her parents, such as being brave, emotionally strong, and determined. Since her experiences with the Volturi, and discovering that Aro was the murderer behind her parent's death, Lilith has been warped into believing that all vampires are bad. She developed a strong hatred for vampires since her escape from Volterra, and becomes blinded by rage after discovering that Bella had been keeping the Cullens a secret from her, to which Lilith contemplates destroying the Cullens numerous times. However, after the newborn battle in "Eclipse", Lilith begins to question her views on vampires. Appearance Lilith is depicted as a very beautiful girl with light olive skin, green hazel eyes, and long, dark brown hair that she wears either straighten or in soft waves. She has fine cheekbones, and full lips, which are pale pink. She is described as "wildly sexy" and "gorgeous". She is quite tall, standing at 5'10. Her style is natural and relaxed, favoring an earthy color palette with plaid and floral prints. Often she pairs soft, feminine pieces with leather or denim, such as belts, boots, or jeans. She usually wears her hair loose, sometimes with a headband. She can sometimes be seen wearing dark makeup, especially on special occasions. Powers and Abilities Lilith Valiente is a physic and an extremely powerful witch. A witch is a person with the power to effect change by magical means. A witch can be either male or female - though males prefer to be referred to as warlocks - as they connect with the elements and forces of nature, in order to practice sorcery. Naturally-born witches have paranormal powers that begin development as teenagers, though some powerful witches, like Lilith, have been known to develop their supernatural abilities at a young age. Since developing her powers, Lilith has displayed an impressive and very powerful use of solo magic. Most born-witches don't start developing their powers and magic until their mid-teens, however, by the time Lilith was thirteen, she showed signs of telekinesis, pyrokinses, as well as being capable of protecting herself from a vampire attack. Category:Twilight Trait Pages Category:Trait Pages Category:Caity95